This invention relates to a process for fabricating roofing shakes from lumber byproducts and treating such shakes in an environmentally-friendly manner and increase the useful life by 400%. In this particular invention wedge shaped shakes are cut from recycled wood and pressure-treated with a preservative containing no heavy metals or harmful pesticides.